Danny Phantom the MOVIE part 3
by PhantomAL
Summary: If they made a movie, this would be the fake script. Enjoy! NOW WITH A NEW DELETED SCENE!
1. Default Chapter

Danny Phantom Part 3

Chapter 6

The new invention

When we last left Sam and me, we were stuffed together into a random locker, with Tucker fast asleep outside. "OK," I said, "if you could just move your arm, I could… yeah… and if I could borrow your hair clip." I used Sam's hair clip to unlock the locker from the inside. As you could very well guess this sort of thing has happened to me on numerous occasions. After many tries, Sam and I fell out of the locker. Sam was seething with anger at Tucker. "Now Sam," I said, "don't kill him yet. He still owes me ten bucks." But she didn't listen. "OWWWWWWWWW!" A kick-in-the-crotch later and Tucker was up again. And we went about our first day, which went better than the beginning of it.

The first day is always the shortest, and this school's first was no exception. I said my goodbyes to Sam and Tuck and I headed on home. Now, let's get back to my parents. Earlier that day, I left home early for 2 reasons. One: I'm sort of a morning person. And two: my parents have been workin' on a new invention. My dad said that this was the big one. The invention he's been working on since college. I left early because I didn't want to go through an entire morning having my dad talk about ghosts.

Anyway, I made my way home and I tried to sneak upstairs without calling the attention of my parents. Fat chance. "Hey Danny," I heard my dad call out, "come down into the lab!" _Here we go again…_ I thought to myself. I trudged down into my parents' lab. It was filled with scrap metal, blueprints, and power tools. Among the mess, I finally found my parents. My mom and dad were dressed in their usual attire. My dad was in an orange jumper suit with a few oil stains on it. My mom was dressed in a blue hazmat suit with goggles. "This is the Fenton Ghost Portal" my dad began. "I've been workin' on it since college. It creates a trans-dimensional rip into the Ghost Zone, allowing us to interact with ghosts." "Does it work?" I asked, faking interest in the subject. "One way to find out" my mom said. My dad picked up two electrical plugs and plugged them together, and… nothing. He tried it again, nothing. Again, still nothing. My parents were heartbroken. "22 years..." my dad said. He kicked the machine and went upstairs. _Now what?_ I thought to myself.

Chapter 7

How it happens…

(Authors note: There have been a lot of theories of how Danny got his powers. But I think I've got it right this time.) Feeling sorry for my parents, I decided to take a look inside the portal. However, if I knew then what I know now, none of this would have happened. Then you wouldn't be reading this in the first place. But I didn't, it did, and well, here we are. Anyway, I was about to go in, when all of a sudden, I thought to myself. _What if there was really dangerous stuff in there? Like chemicals, sharp pointy objects, and other stuff that could kill me. I am NOT taking any chances with THIS. _So I went in the hazmat suit closet and looked for one that fit me. No luck. I was about to give up, when I saw a smaller-looking black and white suit. It was sort of like a full-body spandex rashgaurd. Who knows why I decided to put it on. Maybe it was just my teenage curiosity acting up. Or maybe I thought it looked good on me. Either way, I put it on and went in the empty looking portal.

The portal was dark and cold. I thought my parents would have been smart enough to at least put a light in it. I looked around and I didn't see much. I was about to leave when I saw a small red button under an ON/OFF label. _Maybe this was the light switch…_ I pressed the button. After a few seconds, I saw a glowing green light in front of me. The light seemed to get bigger and bigger by the second. I tried running away from it, but I wasn't fast enough. FOOOOOOSH! The green light covered me and a huge shock overlapped my body. I felt very tired and dizzy. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground and wondering, _Is this how it ends?_ No. It was only beginning…

I could write the great american novel about my love of CLIFFHANGERS! Man i can update fast! SEE ya next time


	2. Chapter 8: How to compe with Newfound Po...

I do not own MAD magazine or SPY vs. SPY, but if I did, boy oh boy would I be rich!

Chapter 8

How to cope with newfound powers by Danny Fenton

I woke up dizzy and kinda sick. I staggered upstairs to my room. Without even looking in the mirror, I grabbed a MAD magazine and plopped myself on my bed. I just got to the Spy vs. Spy comic when the magazine fell through my hands. I tried grabbing it, but my hand disappeared. I thought to myself, "_too many comics... I'm starting to see things." _I went into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed, when I realized that something was very, very, different with me. For starters, my hair was white as snow and my eyes changed from light blue to light green. Also, the ghost suit I've been wearing was still on, but its colors were reversed. "OK," I said to myself, "what the crap is going on?" But then I remembered the explosion in the lab… the red button… and the giant green light. It had all happened, which meant… "Aw jeez… I'm a GHOST!" I started to panic. But then I realized something. Being a ghost would be kinda cool. I mean think about it. Ghosts can fly, turn invisible, fly through walls, and take over people's bodies. But before going into the other details, I realized, "I can't go to school like this." Just another reason for Dash to pester me. But then, I thought about being normal again. And just like that, two glowing energy rings engulfed me. And soon enough, I was back to me again. "I can NOT tell anyone about this." I said. "Not even Sam and Tuck. Well, maybe Sam. But knowing Tuck, he'd probably blab it all over the school." So I decided to keep it a secret. Hey, Spiderman keeps secrets, and look at him. But even secrets have a way of leaking out…

How was that? So how will Sam and Tuck find out? How long can Danny keep a secret THIS big? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 9: Finding Out

Hey HEY! Welcome back! So this is the chapter where Sam and Tuck find out about Danny's powers. But how? I'm not gonna tell ya! Read it for yaself! Lazy. –PhantomAL

Chapter 9

Finding out…

The next day I was still a little fazed by the explosion. Luckily, the lab doors were sound proofed, so my folks didn't hear it. Still, I needed to keep this thing a secret from Sam and Tucker. But when I got to school, they were nowhere to be found. I looked everywhere, but by lunch I still couldn't find them. I was choking down the schools mystery meat, when I heard an announcement over the loudspeaker. "Attention all students!" It was Mr. Lancer, assistant principal and English teacher. I had a strong feeling that his goal in life was to make MY life miserable. "Will everyone please report to the gym for an assembly." _Great. _I thought. Casper High assemblies were, in every student's eyes, the most idiotic things on the face of the earth. But still, I missed Algebra, and that's OK in my book! (Authors' note: I HATE MATH!)

The assembly was the Amazing French Frog jugglers. (Authors Note: There's only one thing I hate more than math, and that's the FRENCH! For more info, see the movie _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._) I began to think to myself. _Sam's probably got some kind of scheme to sabotage the assembly and save the frogs. _But when I looked up, there she was on top of the balcony with Tucker. She was carrying some sort of smoke bomb. "It sucks being right all the time" I said to myself. She was about to throw the smoke bomb, when SNAP! The wires holding the balcony were beginning to break. I watched in utter horror as Sam and Tucker (mostly Sam) were hanging on for dear life. The snap of the wires was so loud; it startled the jugglers, causing them to drop ALL of the frogs. And there were a LOT of frogs. The frogs everywhere caused everyone to run out of the gym, even the teachers. _Now what?_ I thought to myself. _My two best friends are about to plummet to their death, there is no one to save them, and I still didn't tell them about my ghost powers._ _Hey, wait a minute. GHOST POWERS! That's it! _ I thought about being the other me I was last night. The two blue rings engulfed me once again, and I went from geek to freak. I flew up just in time to grab Sam and Tucker just before the balcony collapsed. I flew us all out onto the roof of the school. I was about to lay them down gently, when the rings engulfed me, turning me back into regular Danny. We all fell hard onto the roof. Tucker and I were fine, but Sam was out of breath and unconscious. "OK," Tucker began, "what the heck was THAT?!" "No time!" I yelled. "Quick Tuck, do you know CPR?" "No." he said. "Why, do you?" "Yes," I said, "and that's what I was afraid of." There was no time to waste. So I stopped acting like a 9 year old, got over the fears, and "saved" Sam by performing the dreaded act of CPR. I have to say, she looked pretty good when she's unconscious. In a few seconds she was back to her cynical, sometimes scary, self. After a few seconds of catching her breath, she started to speak to me. "Thanks" she said. "Hey, any former boy scout would've done the same." I said. "Now," she began "what was THAT?" There was no time for jokes, so I told them everything. I told them about the Fenton Portal, the small, red button, the explosion, and the powers. And I must admit, they took it a lot better than I thought. After the whole thing, Sam understood the whole thing, but Tuck, being who he is, was less-than-convinced. "I'll need true, physical evidence before I believe anything" he said. "OK, if you insist" I said. And in an instant, I was invisible. "Danny?" Sam and Tuck asked almost simultaneously. "Where are you?" Sam asked. "Up here" I said. They both looked up, and they saw me, in the spandex outfit, floating back down in mid-air. "Well," Tuck said, "I'm convinced."

That's it for this chapter. I'll give a clue about what the next chaps are gonna be about. Talent shows, bands, and a dream that brings both those together. All coming up… uh… soon.

-PhantomAL


	4. Chapter 10: Taking a Blood Oath

Back by popular demand, it's ME! OK, the first rule of thumb if you're gonna make a movie out of a hit TV show, you must have lots of subplots in it. Well, here I'm gonna get to the first one. ENJOY!

-PhantomAL

Chapter 10

Taking a blood oath…

"You know Danny," Sam began, "having ghost powers doesn't actually improve your social life much."

"Yeah." said Tuck. "Imagine on your first date: you accidentally fire an ectoplasmic ball of goo at your date." I thought about that for a sec, the mental images were really funny.

"Which is why," I began, "no one will find out."

"How are you gonna keep a secret _this_ big?" Sam asked. "Well, it's gonna be hard," I say, "but it can't be life threatening. I mean look at Spiderman. He gets by."

"Spiderman is a cartoon" Sam said. "We're real."

"And besides," Tucker said, "I'm no secret-keeper. I could let it slip out anytime."

"Which is why," Sam began, "I suggest we take a blood oath." She pulled out a pocket knife.

"B-b-blood oath?" Tucker stuttered.

"Sounds good to me" I said. I wrote out a small contract on the back of an expired Blockbuster coupon, stating that we should never tell the secret about my powers. Two quick pricks of the knife later, Sam and I had signed. Now it was Tucker's turn.

"Um… guys," he began, "I'm sorta squeamish. I don't take well to blood, or pain, or pain involving blood coming out of my body."

"Come on," Sam said, "it won't hurt that bad."

"Yes it will!" Tucker yelled. "Keep that knife away from me!" Oy vey, Tuck was acting like a 5 year old at his first flu shot appointment. "I'll hold him down" I said. A few seconds and a pulled leg muscle later… "AHHHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 11: The Battle of the Bands cont...

Chapter 11

The Battle of the Bands contest

Later on during the week, flyers started appearing all around school. They said that there was gonna be a Battle of the Bands contest at school. The winner's band would play at the school dance the following week. Plus, (and this was not on the flyers), be adored by every girl/boy in the school. Lots of kids, mainly boys, were signin' up. Even Dash signed up. That was strange. Ever since the 7th grade talent show at Skeleton Middle School, I didn't think Dash could show his face in public. I'm not gonna go into details, but all I'm sayin' is that a few thousand windows were in desperate need of repair. Anyway, basically the only group who didn't sign up was, you guessed it, Me, Sam, and Tuck. I mean, we knew how to play, well I didn't know if Sam knew how to play. Tuck could play the drums fairly well, and I could play the guitar parts of _Highway to Hell_ and_ Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies_ by Weird AL , but a real band has to have a keyboarder on it. And well, where were we gonna find one in two weeks? But still, just for fun, I signed us up. I couldn't wait to tell the others after school. Unfortunately, I should've.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" screamed Tucker and Sam at the same time.

"Come on guys," I said, "what if we actually win?"

"IF is the main word in that sentence, Danny" said Sam.

"She's right" said Tuck. "I suck at playing the drums, and you can only play Highway to Hell."

"And Money for Nothing, don't forget THAT." I said. "C'mon guys." I said. "This might actually work. All we need is a keyboarder, and we're set." After what seemed like an hour, Tuck made his decision.

"Oh, alright." he said. "I guess my social life could be a little better."

"Great!" I said. "Sam, what about you?"

"No thanks." she said. "We've already been over this. I don't NEED popularity."

"Suit yourself." Tucker said. "C'mon Danny. Let's go find us a keyboarder."

I agreed, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Sam _wanted_ to be a part of this band. _Maybe she'll change her mind. _I thought. Yeah, maybe she will. It was time to find a keyboarder. However, it was gonna be a lot harder than I thought.


	6. Chapter 12: Looking for a keyboarder

Hey ev'rybody! Hope you had a great X-mas! I did! I got a gamecube. I also got the Nicktoons Eyetoy for the PS2. The DP levels are awesome! Schpecken of which, here's the next chapter of the fake script! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Elfman, Weird AL Yankovic, Oingo Boingo, or Dire Stratts. But if I did, boy oh boy, would I be RICH!

-PhantomAL

Chapter 12

Finding a Keyboarder…

The next day, which was a Saturday, Tuck and I put up lots of flyers all over town saying that we needed a keyboarder, and FAST! In just a matter of hours, a huge line formed outside my house. We started interviewing the keyboarders. After like… oh… say 2 hours of listening to the keyboard, we were out of luck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Elfman," said Tuck, "but you're not the type were looking for."

"What do you mean?!" yelled Danny Elfman. "I used to be in a rock band!"

"The keyword their being USED TO BE." said Tuck.

"Fine!" Elfman said. "See if I do anything for you guys ever again!"

After he left, I was dumbfounded.

"Why did you ditch Elfman?!" I yelled at Tuck. "He's mine and Sam's favorite movie music composer!"

"Is Sam in the band?" asked Tuck.

"No." I said.

"Exactly."

All hope was lost. We needed a keyboarder FAST, but we didn't get one. I was just about to call it quits, when…

"Hey Danny."

I turned around to see Sam.

"Hey Sam." I said, trying my hardest to hide my unhappy disposition.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "all day we've been trying to find a keyboarder for the band, but we've had no luck at all."

"Yeah." Tuck said. "We need someone who can at least play the beginning to Money for Nothing."

"Weird AL or Dire Stratts?" Sam asked, walking over to the keyboard.

I looked very surprised. "Um… Weird AL" I said.

"Does it matter?" Tucker asked. "Without a keyboarder, we're screwed."

We were indeed screwed. I was just about to call the whole thing off, when I heard the opening to Money for Nothing in my ears. I looked over to see Sam playing the keyboard, perfectly!

"You can play?!" Tuck and I asked at the same time.

"Well, I've had some experience." Sam replied.

Instantly, Tuck started on the drum part of the song, keeping it in perfect rhythm. All it needed was the guitar. I picked it up and did my best Mark Knopfler impersonation, and well… It was magic.

Money for Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies

by "Weird AL" Yankovic. Parody of Money for Nothing by Dire Stratts.

_Now, looka here, people, listen to my story,_

_A little story 'bout a man named Jed._

_You know somethin', that poor mountaineer,_

_They say he barely kept his family fed._

_Now lemme tell ya, one day he was shootin'._

_Ol' Jed was shootin' at some food._

_When all of a sudden, right up from the ground there,_

_Well, there came a bubblin' crude._

_Oil, that is. Well, maybe you call it_

_Black gold or Texas tea._

_He gonna move next to Mr. Drysdale,_

_And be a Beverly Hillbilly._

_Before you know it, all the kinfolk are a-sayin',_

_Yeah, Buddy, move away from there._

_That little Clampett got his own cee-ment pond._

_That little Clampett, he's a millionaire._

_Now everyone said Californy_

_Is the place that you oughta be._

_We got to load up this here truck now._

_We got to move to Beverly._

_Hills, that is._

_Swimmin' pools,_

_Move-a-move-a-movie stars._

_Huh, looka that looka that._

_(Beverly, Beverly, Beverly hillbilly)_

_Y'all come back now, hear?_

_(Beverly, Beverly, Beverly hillbilly)_

_(Beverly, Beverly, Beverly hillbilly) _

After the song was over, I knew one thing for certain: Sam HAD to be part of this band.

"C'mon Sam, please?" I pleaded.

"No." she said. "I already told you, I don't WANT to be popular."

She was walking away when my mind started a-churnin'

"Well, if not for popularity," I started to say, "then how about rubbing victory into Dash's face?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Like me, she was pretty pissed at Dash always buggin' us and saying we were a couple. Plus, there was a part of her that actually WANTED to get back at Dash for all the crap he gave us over the years. _Bingo_, I thought to myself.

"Alright, I'm in." she said with a little annoyance.

"Great!" I yelled out loud. I then gained control of my brain and looked around. Sam and Tuck were giving me some pretty weird looks. I blushed and apologized. "Um… sorry. I… um… don't know what came over me."

And just like that, the band was formed.


	7. Chapter 13: Polka Is the BEST Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bands or songs in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Polka is the best medicine

We practiced for the rest of the weekend. We did all the greats: AC/DC, Guns and Roses, Dire Stratts, and of course "Weird AL" Yankovic. And there were some times where there were some solos. Like when we did "Dare to Be Stupid" by Weird AL, Sam really got a chance to shine. The entire song was drums and keyboards. Things were going great… until Monday.

It started out like any other day at Casper High, except, I couldn't find Sam anywhere. Tucker was there helping me look for her. But with no prevail. Finally at lunch, we found her. But she looked angry… er than usual. Tucker and I decided that she needed to sit alone today. An angry Sam is a Sam you DON'T want to meet. Trust me on this. I KNOW what I'm talkin' about.

So, it was just me and Tucker eating the week-old sloppy Joes. But Tucker didn't care. He'd eat meat even if it were rolled around a filthy monkey's cage ten-dozen times. I gave him mine because I wasn't that hungry. I was still thinking about Sam. I never seen her this angry before. I wanted to know what was wrong, and what I could do about it. I mean, a FRIEND has to help a FRIEND. I got an idea. I got out my cell phone and decided to text message her. _Thank you technology,_ I thought to myself.

Ghostboy14: what's up?

Gothgurl14: nothing. I don't wanna talk about it.

Ghostboy14: anything to do with me or tuck?

Gothgurl14: No, of course not. Bye.

(Gothgurl14 has signed off)

So, nothing to do with us, eh? Well, telling us or not, Sam needed some cheering up. And I was just the boyFREIND to do it. But how? Hmmmm… "That's it!" I said quietly.

"Uh… I'll be right back Tuck."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To cheer up Sam. But first, I need some help from the band geeks."

"Why?"

"You'll see" I said slyly.

I walked over to the band geeks table. The band geeks here used to be the band geeks from middle school. Plus in 7th grade, I was in the band, so I knew them well.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully.

"(Snort) Hey Danny" said Fred, the stuffed nose leader of the band.

"Hey, can you guys do me a HUGE favor?"

"Sure," said Fred, "what do you need?"

"Well, you see that girl over there, the one wearing the plaid skirt and the army boots?"

"(Snort) Yeah, why?"

"Well, she's in a really bad mood right now. So to cheer her up, I was thinkin' if you guys could…"

I whispered the rest in his ear. "Oh gee, I don't know Danny…" said Fred. "How's 12 bucks sound?"

I placed a wad of money in his hand. "Like music to my ears." said Fred.

"So, can you?" I asked.

"(Snort) you have piqued my interests, and I agree."

"Excellent…" I said in my best Mr. Burns impersonation.

About 5 minutes later, the lights in the lunchroom went dark. Everyone looked around, trying to see what was wrong. Suddenly a spotlight opened up over… ME. I tapped the microphone I held in my hand to test it. It was working. The tap could be heard all around the cafeteria. It was time to put my plan into action.

"Hey, can everybody here me?" I took the awkward silence as a "yes".

"Great! Can I turn everyone's attention to Samantha Manson over there?"

Another spotlight shone, this time on Sam. Sam, Tuck, and basically everyone in the cafeteria gave me the ever famous "what-the-hell-is-he-doing?!" look. Some kids almost SAID it. "She's having a hard time today, so I'd like to dedicate this song to her. Enjoy." I pointed to the band and yelled, "HIT IT!"

ANGRY WHITE BOY POLKA

Medley Arranged by Al Yankovic

LAST RESORT (Papa Roach)

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a... if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and a-crying

CHOP SUEY! (System Of A Down)

Wake up! (Wake up)

Grab a brush and put a little make-up

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup

(Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

Here you go create another fable

You wanted to

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

You wanted to

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup

You wanted to

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

You wanted to

I don't think you trust

In my self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die, die, die

D-d-die die die die die

Hey!

**I quickly threw the mike to Tucker, who had already caught on to the song.**

GET FREE (The Vines)

I'm gonna get free

I'm gonna get free

I'm gonna get free

Ride into the sun

She never loved me

She never loved me

She never loved me

Why should anyone?

(Come here, come here, come here)

I'll take your photo for ya

(Come here, come here, come here)

Drive you around the corner

(Come here, come here, come here)

You know you really oughta

(Come here, come here, come here)

Move out to California

HATE TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO (The Hives)

Do what I want 'cause I can, if I don't because I wanna

Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm gonna

Hate to say I told you so, alright

Do believe I told you so

Now it's all out and you knew

'Cause I wanted to

**Tuck threw the remote back to me. I realized that Sam was looking cheered up already**.

FELL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL (The White Stripes)

Fell in love with a girl

I fell in love at once and almost completely

She's in love with the world

But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading

Can't think of anything to do

Yeah, my left brain knows that all love is fleeting

She's just looking for something new

Yeah, I said it once before but it bears repeating, now

LAST NITE (The Strokes

Last night

She said

"Oh baby, don't you feel so down

When you turn me off

When I feel left out"

So I (what'd you do?)

Well, I turned around (right around)

"Oh, baby, gonna be alright"

It was a great big lie (big old lie)

'Cause I left that night

Yeah

**Me and Tuck shared the mike on the next part, as if to say, "Come on up Sam!"**

DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS (Disturbed)

Ooh ah ah ah ah!

Ooh ah ah ah ah!

Get up

Come on get down with the sickness

Get up

Come on get down with the sickness

Get up

Come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Get up

Come on get down with the sickness

You mother get up

Come on get down with the sickness

Get up!

Come on get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift that has been given to me

RENEGADES OF FUNK (Rage Against The Machine)

We're the renegades of funk, we're the renegades of funk

We're the renegades of funk, we're the renegades of funk

**Sam finally got up and started singing the next verse.**

MY WAY (Limp Bizkit)

This time I'm a let it all come out

This time I'm a stand up and shout

I'm a do things my way

It's my way

My way or the highway

This time I'm a let it all come out

This time I'm a stand up and shout

I'm a do things my way

It's my way

...or the highway

OUTSIDE (Staind)

But I'm on the outside

I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

'Cause inside you're ugly

Ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you

**Back to Tuck.**

BAWITDABA (Kid Rock)

Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy diggy

Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie

Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy diggy

Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie

**Back to Sam.**

YOUTH OF THE NATION (P.O.D.)

We are, we are

The youth of the nation

We are, we are

The youth of the nation

We are, we are

The youth of the nation

We are the youth of the nation!

Hey!

**To me.**

THE REAL SLIM SHADY (Eminem)

I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up

Please stand up, please stand up

I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please, please

Please stand up

**All three together now.**

Slim Shady won't you please stand up?

(Stand up Shady)(Stand up)

(Stand up Shady)(Stand up)

(Stand up Shady)

Shady won't you please stand up?

Hey!

As the song ended, the entire cafeteria started cheering. Until, one kid screamed,

"Everybody down! Lancer's coming!"

Everybody quickly sat down and got back to eating. Within seconds, Mr. Lancer entered the room.

"Hmmm… I thought I heard the accordion playing _somewhere._"

He left, and Sam came over to the table. "Danny, that was great!" She did the thing I'd least expected her to do. She hugged me. Then, after 5 seconds, she realized what she was doing and took her arms off me. Our faces were blushed a tomato-y red. "Sorry." she said. "That's alright." I said. "You didn't do so bad yourself." "Thanks." she said blushing again. "But let's just stick to rock instead of polkas" she finished. "I'm with that." Tucker said.

"So what were you so mad about this morning?" I asked Sam on the way home from school. "Well, Dash was acting like a jerk again." she said. "He's like that everyday," I said, "and you never get _that_ steamed about it." "Yeah," she said, "but you should've seen what he did." "What'd he do?" asked Tucker. "He put up posters all over the right wing of the school saying that me and Danny were boyfriend and girlfriend." "Jeez," I said, "will that guy just get off our backs? Just because we're friends, doesn't mean that we're a couple!" I paused for a moment, with a confused look in my eyes. "Hey, wait a minute." I said. "What were you doing in the right wing anyway, Sam?" "I was looking for a smoke machine in the AV room and in the janitor's closet." she said. "Part of having a rock band is Special Effects, and we need them if we wanna win." DING! A light bulb went off on top of my head. "And I know just a place to get them." "Get what, Danny?" asked Sam. "Special Effects." I said. "Follow me. I know a place where we can get everything we need."

Jeez! This was a long chapter! Where is this place Danny is taking them? Could that friendly hug turn into something more later on? Why again am I asking YOU all these questions? Stay tuned to find out!

-PhantomAL


	8. Chapter 14: Welcome to ST Jimmy's

Hey welcome back to the world of PhantomAL! So before I get into the story, I got a little personal problem I need workin' out, and I sorta need your guys' help. There's a girl at school that's my friend, but not a girlfriend. She's sorta like Sam, but we go to a private school, so no Goth clothes allowed. Freakin' dress code. Anyway, she's like me in so many ways. But sometimes, I'm thinkin' that maybe I like her more as a friend. And like Danny and Sam, lots of people think that we're a couple. But we're not. Should I ask her out to the dance, y'know just as FRIENDS? Respond in your reviews PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! And now on with the story…

-PhantomAL

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, ST. Jimmy or Green Day, or any of the bands from hereon end.

Chapter 14

Welcome to ST. Jimmy's

I led Sam and Tuck down an old rundown ally for about a few minutes until we reached our destination.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Lady and gentleman," I began, "I give you, ST. Jimmy's house of Instruments." In front of us lay a smallish looking building made of brick. It's doors were barred with a small sliding hole for looking out of. I knocked the secret knock, which was the opening tune of the Green Day song "ST. Jimmy". And soon the sliding peephole opened up.

"Password" a voice called out from the hole.

Silently, I whispered, "Into the twilight." The entire door slid open with a loud CLANG! It revealed a small elevator that was big enough to fit all three of us. "Ladies first" I said, letting Sam in first. I mean, come on! Manners are nice! After everyone got in, I pressed a button on the small keypad inside the elevator. "I'd hold on if I were you." I warned. WHOOOSH! The elevator fell through the many stories underground. Sam and Tucker were screaming there heads off, while I enjoyed the ride. "AFTER THE FIST FIVE OR SIX TIMES," I yelled over their yelling, "YOUR HEAD DOESN'T HURT THAT MUCH!" Suddenly, the elevator came to a soft, gentle halt at the bottom. Sam and Tuck ran out of the elevator, while I just walked out normally.

"We should've taken the stairs." I said. Sam gave me an evil look. "Just kidding" I said. "The stairs are being remodeled."

We walked through a big laboratory-looking room filled with strange looking musical instruments. "Hey Jim!" I yelled out. "Hey Danny, how's it goin?'" A tall 25 year old man with long hair and an Invader ZIM t-shirt on appeared from a door. "Goin' good Jim." I turned toward Sam and Tuck.

"Guys, this is Jim. He owns all you see before you, and the store upstairs. Jim, this is Sam and Tuck. They're friends of mine." "Nice to meet you" Jim said, outstretching a long skeleton like hand. Tucker was taken aback at the sight of this guy. Sam however, had dealt with these types before, and had instantly shaken his hand. "Hey Danny," Jim began, "are these two allergic to shellfish?" "No" Sam and Tucker said at the same time. "Oh good. Then they can stay. Follow me into the lab." Sam and Tuck gave me confused looks. "Don't ask" I said. And we walked on, following Jim.

"So what can I do you for, Danny?" Jim asked. "Well," I began, "We're startin' a band for the school-wide Battle of the Bands contest, and we need some special effects." "Hmmmm…" Jim thought to himself. "I think I have what you guys need." he said. "Just made it this morning." He put on the table a big box with a combination smoke machine/laser machine in it. "Great!" I said. "How much for the whole thing?" "I don't know…" Jim said scratching his goatee. "I'll give you 25 bucks." I said pulling 25 bucks out of my wallet. "Done and done-er!" Jim said snatching the money out of my hands. "Thanks Jim!" I said walking out. "You're welcome!" He said. "Be careful with that though! But if it breaks, just bring it back here and I'll fix it." "Great, see ya!"

A short elevator flight later, and we were overground again. "Hey Danny," Sam began, "How are the ghost powers working out?" "Yeah," Tucker said, "You've gotta be able to fly or turn invisible, or something." "As a matter of fact," I began, "I have been practicing flying around at night." I suddenly went from regular me to the ghost me in a blink of an eye. "Mind if I give you guys a lift home?" "Not at all" Sam said. "I've always wanted to fly." Tucker, of course, had already started walking home. "Must be afraid of heights" I said.

So, holding Sam by the waist, and the box with my other hand, I started to fly. And I gotta tell ya, it was pretty great. At that one part of my life I felt complete. My best friend by my side, a band playing in a contest, and to top it off, I had superpowers. Anyway, I dropped Sam off at her front door of her house, said goodbye, and flew off. While I was flying, I noticed that Sam was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Yep, life was good. And then, the first ghost appeared.

So how was that? I think there's a little thing goin' on between Danny and Sam. But anyway back to me. I need help with my problem. So, if you have any advice to give me, send them in with your reviews. Oh, and by the way, the dance is in March. So hurry up. My future might be at stake!

-PhantomAL


	9. Chapter 15: Enter the Manipulator

Greetings one and everyone! Welcome back, I guess. I still need advice for my girl problems. But it looks like Danny's got some problems of his own comin' up. How? Read on to find out.

-PhantomAL

I don't own The Sixth Sense, Invader ZIM, or Meet the Fockers.

Chapter 14

Enter the Manipulator…

I got home about a few minutes later. I felt great. My band was in the contest, I have two great friends, one of which I think I have a crush on, and my powers are working out good for me. I was about to grab a cherry coke out of the fridge, when the strangest thing happened to me. A stream of blue breath came out of my mouth. It wasn't cold, it was only 75 degrees. But if I knew my horror films right, this sort of thing happened in The Sixth Sense. I went down into my parents' lab. They were out to the movies seeing Meet the Fockers, my sister was studying over a friend's house, so I was all alone. I looked around, and I noticed that the Fenton Ghost Portal's door was open. I pulled a switch, causing it to close. _Why was the portal open?_ I thought to myself. Then, as if to answer my question, I heard an evil laugh come out from behind me. Sort of like Invader ZIM's laugh. I turned around to see a tall evil looking ghost laughing evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "I am the Manipulator! The master of overshadowing people, and bending them to my will!" "OK," I said acting heroic, "I don't know who or what you are, but you're going back into the portal!" I quickly went into ghost mode, and we started to fight. (Author's note: They do a lot of hardcore fighting moves that I'm too lazy to describe.) Suddenly, Manipulator jumped over me and went into my body. My head spinned, my arms went numb, and I lost all feeling in my legs. He had won, and he had taken over my body. "Now to ruin your life!" he said in his Richard Horvitz like voice. He then made me fly to the last place I would go at a time like this: Sam's house.

OOOH doggies! I love cliffhangers. What will happen? My guess Manipulator will try to ruin Sam and Danny's friendship. How? Wait. I need to update soon. Until then, be patient.

-PhantomAL


	10. Chapter 16: You dont love me anymore

OK, I'm back, and I'm in the mood for… uh… updating my fanfic. So, when we last left Danny, he was under the control of the evil Manipulator, and was flying to Sam's house to ruin their friendship. What will happen? Well, read on! What, you think I'm just gonna tell ya? Jeez!

-PhantomAL

I don't own Weird AL Yankovic, Jay Levey does.

Chapter 16

You don't love me anymore.

Manipulator made me fly to Sam's house, and phase right through her room window. (Danny's note: A word here if you will. I bet you're thinking right now: "How can he be controlled, body and brain, but he can remember all this?" Well, after all this I got all the information from Sam and Tuck. And now back to the story.) I saw Sam in her pajamas. She looked good with no makeup on and with her hair let down. She then went to the bathroom with the door shut. I suddenly gained control of my body for a second, turned invisible, and kicked myself in the groin. "OW!" Manipulator and I both screamed. "How do you know I like Sam?" I asked Manipulator. "I've been studying you, watching over you, following you everywhere. So I know everything about you ghost boy" he said. "And so," he continued, "I will ruin your friendship with this Goth loser!" "She's not a loser!" I yelled at him, sticking up for my friend. I lost control of my body from thereon. He made me turn back into me again, and he made me un-invisible, just when Sam entered the room. "Danny? What are you doing here?" "Well Sam," Manipulator's voice combined with mine to say, "I needed to tell you something." She sat down on her bed, waiting what I was about to say. "What?" she asked. "Well, I just wanted to say," he made me say, "you're OUT of the band." Sam's face went pale. "What? Why?" she asked, surprised. "Well," he started, "I've decided that rock bands don't really need girls. And you're a girl. So, you're out." Sam went from surprised to angry in a blink of an eye. And when she's angry, she is PISSED with a capital P. She slapped me, causing Manipulator to fly out of my body. "My work here is done." he said quietly. He then vanished into thin air. I then regained control of my body. Perfect timing too. "Daniel Fenton," Sam said through clenched teeth, "get out of my house now! I don't ever want to see you again." "But Sam… I…" I started to say. "NOW!" I flew out slowly and sadly. My life was falling apart. No band , no best friend, just me, sad and depressed.

You Don't Love Me Anymore

(Al Yankovic)

_We've been together for so long_

_But now things are changing, oh I wonder what's wrong?_

_Seems you don't want me around_

_The passion is gone and the flame's died down_

_I guess I lost a little bit of self-esteem_

_That time that you made it with the whole hockey team_

_You used to think I was nice_

_Now you tell all your friends that I'm the Antichrist_

_Oh, why did you disconnect the brakes on my car?_

_That kind of thing is hard to ignore_

_Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore_

_I knew that we were having problems when_

_You put those piranhas in my bathtub again_

_You're still the light of my life_

_Oh darling, I'm beggin', won't you put down that knife?_

_You know, I even think it's kinda cute the way_

_You poison my coffee just a little each day_

_I still remember the way that you laughed_

_When you pushed me down the elevator shaft_

_Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this poisonous cobra_

_Doing in my underwear drawer?_

_Sometimes I get to thinking you don't love me anymore_

_You slammed my face down on the barbecue grill_

_Now my scars are all healing, but my heart never will_

_You set my house on fire_

_You pulled out my chest hairs with an old pair of pliers_

_Oh, you think I'm ugly and you say I'm cheap_

_You shaved off my eyebrows while I was asleep_

_You drilled a hole in my head_

_Then you dumped me in a drainage ditch and left me for dead_

_Oh, you know this really isn't like you at all_

_You never acted this way before_

_Honey, something tells me you don't love me_

_Anymore, oh no no_

_Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore._

I was at home listening to my Green Day cd, trying to forget what happened, but every song reminded me of Sam. I was about to go back and apologize to her, when I heard a knock at the front door. I went downstairs and opened the door. And it was the last person who I expected it to be. Dash grabbed me by the shirt and stuffed me into a burlap sack. Then he threw me over his shoulder. (Yes, he's THAT strong.) "Phase one of Two" he said, possibly the only intelligent sounding thing he's ever said in his life.

I was being carried for a _long _time. While he was carrying me, I heard Dash and his friend Kwan talking. "This plan can't possibly fail!" Dash said. "Yeah, kidnapping Fenton to hold him for ransom" said Kwan. "Exactly, Fenton's the guitar player, and without a guitar player, his band will suck and suck hard!" _Oh boy. _I thought to myself. _Sam's not my friend anymore, I'm being held ransom, and we're gonna lose the contest! What next?_ As if to answer my question, I was let out of the bag onto a chair in an old abandoned warehouse, on the other side of town. I was quickly tied up and put in a closet where I couldn't bother anyone. "Yep, I'm screwed." I said to no one.


	11. Chapter 17: Talking to MYSELF

SO… welcome back. So, Danny's stuck in a warehouse on the other side of town, Sam has broken up their friendship, and Dash has got a plan to destroy the band. Now what? Read! It's good for you.

-PhantomAL

I don't own Halo 2. I'm not even allowed to PLAY it. I also don't own Spiderman.

Chapter 17: Talking to MYSELF

I was REALLY screwed. The Battle of the Bands contest was in 2 days, I was in some warehouse on the other side of town, and my friendship with Sam was in the toilet, a really filthy toilet. I heard Dash and the guys in the other room playing poker. Then suddenly, Dash picked up his cell phone and called a number. It was Tucker's cell.

Tuck was at home playing Halo 2, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"If you want Fenton back," Dash said, "you better come to the old abandoned warehouse on the other side of town and forfeit the Battle of the Bands contest. Or else, well, he won't be able to play Highway to Hell anymore…"

(Click! dial tone…)

"Oh boy, Danny's in trouble!"

Tuck said. "I gotta call Sam!" And he did, not that it would do any good. After telling Sam what happened, Tuck thought that her response would be worry and determination to save Danny. Yeah, right. "NO, Tucker" she said flatly. I wasn't there, but it hurt just to hear this from them after this whole mess. "But if we don't help him," said Tuck, "he might be hurt, very VERY badly." _THAT_ worked. Still angry, Sam said, "Where is he?"

I struggled to get out of the ropes, but then I realized I had ghost powers. I phased out of the ropes. I was about to walk right through the door when I realized that if I just leave the room, Dash will suspect something, and he'd probably beat me up really bad. Like blood coming out of my BUTT. (I'm sorry for being so graphic, but it's the only way you can truly understand.) I sat back down on the chair, thinking about hanging myself with the rope. My best friend hated me, no one knew I was missing, and I was gonna get the worst beating of my life if I left. I thought to myself, _I need some help!_ And like a miracle, I got it. I felt a tingling sensation come over me, and a ghostly figure came out of my body. It formed a tall familiar looking boy with white hair and a back spandex suit on. It was ME!

"Who are you?" I said. "I'm you." the ghost said. He continued, "But just call me Danny Phantom."

"OK," I said, "but why are you here?" "Well," DP said, "I understand that you're in trouble, so I came to help." "You bet I'm in trouble." "Now," DP began, "Sam doesn't like you anymore, you're trapped here, and probably no one is coming to save you." "Rub it in"I said.

"Wait a minute," I continued, "why am I even talking to you? I don't even know you!"

DP put a hand on my shoulder and started to speak. "You know me Danny" he said. "You've known me all your life. I'm the you you've always to be. The only thing stopping you from being me is you." "I guess that makes sense," I said, "in a very disturbed sort of way."

"Now listen," DP began, "you come from a long line of annoying people. Your sister, your parents, their parents, etc, etc. Now I suggest that you use that to your advantage. And don't worry about Sam and Tuck. My guess is that their on their way right now."

"You know what," I said, "You're right! I'm a genius!"

"Hey!" DP said, "Don't take credit for something you've already done! Anyway, I'll see ya later." He stuck his left foot in my back and was about to walk in.

"Oh, Danny…" he said.

"What?"

"Just remember, if all else fails, look towards the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" I asked, sounding confused.

"You'll see" he said walking back into me. I started to think about what he said about "using annoyance to my advantage". Then it hit me. Annoyance! I'd annoy Dash and his gang till the point when they'd HAVE to let me out. I got to work.

"Hey guys!" I screamed. "Let's play I spy to pass the time! OK. Um… I spy something orange. Something orange… Give up? It's an orange." I said all this, trying to cram as much stupidity as I could into it. After an hour, I was still acting like an idiot. "I spy something blue. Something blue…"

Iheard the guys outside.

"Can I kill him NOW?" Kwan said. "No, not yet" said Dash. "Besides, it can't get any worse."

Boy was he wrong. I started singing the Spiderman theme song, over and over and over again. Dash entered the room, all the blood in his tiny little head had reached its boiling point.

"Look Fenton," Dash began, "you're driving us nuts. And don't try to annoy us to the point where we'll just let you out."

_Crap!_ I thought.

"Now listen," he started up again, "you're not gonna get out of here for two reasons. A: your on the other side of town. And 2: You're little girlfriend and that techno geek won't be able to get past us."

I then saw behind him a very familiar looking army boot sticking out from behind a large, wooden crate. I smiled and started to speak.

"Well Dash," I said, " for once, you're right about something. I AM on the other side of town. But you got a few things wrong. Mind if I point them out?"

"Sure, go ahead" said Dash.

"Well first of all, Sam is not my girlfriend. She's the best friend I've ever had. She's nice, funny, good looking, and she's always there when I need her most. And she cares more about me than anything in the whole world. I guess it took me a while to see that."

From behind the crate, I could hear a small sniffle.

"2:" I continued, "Tucker is a techno geek. But he's my best friend and I respect him for that. And 3: Sam's right behind you."

He turned around and WHAM! Sam punched him right in the face. He fell over like a tree.

"Nice shot!" I said, amazed that Sam could punch like that. "Thanks" she said. "Um… Danny…" she said, blushing, "did you really mean all that stuff you said about me?"

"Every word" I said in the most sincere voice I ever churned out of me.

She looked like she was about to cry. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, and we both smiled and blushed. "Um… (Ahem!)" Tucker said. "Before we lose the PG rating, maybe we should be going."

I flew them both home safely. We needed our rest, the Battle of the Bands were coming up.

Well, I think things worked out between Danny and Sam. Only 2 more chapters to go. Then as an added treat, I'll make up a soundtrack listing and put that up soon. Maybe tomorrow, I'll finish it. Until then, review please. It's the only thing that keeps me alive! Just kidding.

-PhantomAL


	12. Chapter 18: The Contest

Well, it's all come down to this: the final two chapters. Will Danny's band win the contest? Will they be able to play in the dance? Look, read, and evolve.

-PhantomAL

I don't own Green Day or Homecoming.

Chapter 18

The contest.

Two days later, it was the big day. Yep, the Battle of the Bands contest. And we were all ready… except for one small detail: we didn't know what song to play. It took almost till the last minute to pick one out. Tucker had already set up the lasers and smoke machines the night before, so we were all set. But something was missing. _I got it!_ I thought to myself. I turned into my ghost mode and picked up the guitar. Surprisingly, it didn't phase through my hands when I picked it up. I played the opening tune to Highway to Hell. It sounded directly from the cd! _Maybe I'll stay in ghost mode… _Soon, it was our turn to play. "Well," Sam said nervously, "this is it." "Y-yep" I said, just as nervous. "Danny," Tuck began, "what if we don't win?" "So?" I said. "At least we had fun doing it. Now let's get out there and play!" The lights went down low, until all you could see was me and the guitar. Before I started, I remembered the immortal words of Jack Nicholson: "Light 'em up." And we did.

Green Day: Homecoming

My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only if you are coming home  
Waste another year flies by  
Waste a night or two  
You taught me how to live

**The whole band joined in.**

**  
**In the streets of shame  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain  
There's no signs of hope  
The stems and seeds of the last of the dope  
There's a glow of light  
The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night  
Bearing gifts and trust  
The fixture in the city of lust  
What the hell's your name?  
What's your pleasure and whats your pain?  
Do you dream to much?  
Do you think what you need is a crutch?  
In the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame  
He says "we're fucked up"  
But we're not the same  
And mom and dad are the ones you can blame

Jimmy died today

He blew his brains out into the bay  
In the state of mind it's my own private suicide

_Part 2: East 12th St._

Well nobody cares  
Well nobody cares  
Does anyone care if nobody cares?  
_x2_

Jesus filling out paperwork now  
At the facility on east 12th st.  
He's not listened to a word now  
He's in his own world  
And he's daydreaming

He'd rather be doing something else now,  
Like cigarettes and coffee with the underbelly,  
His life's on the line with anxiety now,  
And she had enough,  
And he had plenty

Somebody get me out of here  
Anybody get me out of here  
Somebody get me out of here  
Get me the fuck right out of here

So far away  
I don't want to stay  
Get me out of here right now  
I just wanna be free  
Is there a possibility?  
Get me out of here right now  
This life like aint for me

_Part 3: Nobody likes you!_

I fell asleep while watching spike TV  
After 10 cups of coffee  
And you're still not here  
Dreaming of a song  
But something went wrong  
But I can't tell anyone  
'Cause no one's here  
Left me here alone  
And I should have stayed home  
After 10 cups of coffee I'm thinking  
(where'd you go?)  
Nobody likes you, everyone left you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go?)  
Everyone left you, nobody likes you  
(where'd you go?)  
They're all out without you havin' fun  
(where'd you go..go..go..go..)

Geeze...Ha..

_Part 4: Rock and roll girlfriend_

I got a rock and roll band  
I got a rock and roll life  
I got a rock and roll girlfriend  
And another ex-wife  
I got a rock and roll house  
I got a rock and roll car  
I play the shit out the drums  
And I can play the guitar  
I got a kid in new york  
I got a kid in the bay  
I haven't drank or smoked nothin'  
In over 22 days  
So get off my case

_Part 5: We're coming home again_

Here they come marching down the street  
Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat  
Coming back from the edge of town  
Underneath their feet  
The time has come and it going nowhere  
Nobody ever said that life was fair now  
Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear  
In the summer heat  
The world is spinning  
Around and around  
Out of control again  
From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down  
To send my love a letterbomb  
And visit me in hell  
We're the ones going

Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again

I started fuckin' running  
As soon as my feet touched the ground  
We're back in the Barrio  
But to you and me, that's jingle town

Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again  
Home  
We're coming home again

Nobody likes you  
Everyone left you  
They're all out without you havin' fun

The entire crowd cheered, loud and hard. All three jumped out for a stage dive. The millions of fingers carried us across the gymnasium. "It's like a mobile massage!" Sam joked. I laughed, both because of the joke, and that the feeling inside of playing a great show. It almost didn't matter if we even won. But…

OOOOH! Cliffhangy isn't it? Well, we'll find out soon enough if they won or not. Oh, and for you Nightmare before Christmas fans, read the next chapter. You'll like it.

-PhantomAL


	13. Chapter 19: Epilogue

Allllllllllllllllrighty then! It's the final chapter! Will they win? Huh?! Will they?! It's drivin' me nuts! Alright, happy place. Happy place. Alright, I'm back.

-PhantomAL

I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas, Tim Burton does.

Chapter 19

Epilogue

…we WON! In a landslide victory, Green Day easily beats Guns and Roses. (Sorry Guns and Roses fans, but it's just my opinion.) We held the trophy high and proud. We got our picture in the school newspaper. But of course, there's always a downside. Dash beat the living snot out of me for beating me, and for escaping the warehouse. But who cares? We won the contest and we got to play at the school dance.

2 weeks later…

It was the school dance, and the place was jumpin'. After playing an hour of music, we let the runner up bands in the contest play. Hey, that's what good bandsmanship is all about. A skinny blonde girl asked me to dance. Sam walked away saying, "I'll leave you two alone." I felt bad. Without Sam, I wouldn't even be here. We wouldn't have won the contest. I had to make it up to her.

"Uh… maybe some other time" I said to the girl.

Tucker was dumbfounded. "Excuse us for a second" he said pulling me aside. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought you wanted popularity?"

"I thought I did too," I said, "but that doesn't matter now. Where's Sam?" "She's outside at the monument" Tuck replied. "Why the change of mind?" "More like… a change of heart." I said walking outside.

The school monument was a stone replica of Moonlit Hill from the movie The Nightmare before Christmas. It was graciously donated by the Tim Burton foundation. Sam was sitting on top of it, sadly I might add. I remembered something a friend told me, "When all else fails, look towards the moonlight." _Now I get it._ I thought to myself. I started walking up the hill, singing the final song from The Nightmare before Christmas:

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind,

I'd like to join you by your side.

Where we can gaze into the stars…"

**Sam remembered the lyrics and joined in.**

"And sit together, now and forever.

For it is plain, as anyone can see,

We're simply meant to be."

(Author's note: I'm a GUY. So I suck at romantic scenes. Just givin' you a heads up!)

We leaned in for a long, but just as friends, kiss. "Just as friends right?" I asked. "Right, friends" Sam replied. Suddenly, out of the bushes Tuck appeared with his digital camera. "Aha! I knew it!" he yelled. "I knew you guys had a thing for each other! And now, I have proof of it." "I'll hold him down," Sam began, cracking her knuckles, "you dispose of the camera." "Got it", I agreed, going into ghost mode. I grabbed the camera, and started to fly away. "Where are you going?" Tuck asked. "I'm taking this camera where no living creature can find it!" I yelled back. "No!" Tuck screamed not your room!" "Exactly!" I laughed. "Hey Sam," I asked, "save me a dance?" "Sure." she replied and smiled at me. Well, that's it. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it. And if you think life was hard when I first GOT my powers, you ain't seen nothin' yet!


	14. Chapter 20: Soundtrack

Ok. I realized that there were some songs that I completely forgot to put on here. So, here is the updated version of the soundtrack.  
-PhantomAL

Danny Phantom: the soundtrack Music from and inspired by the motion picture, and other STUFF!

DP theme- Good Charlotte (Hey, Avril Lavigne did the Spongebob theme it can happen!)

Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan

Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down

Black Betty (radio edit)- Spiderbait

Ghost of You- Good Charlotte

Smells Like Nirvana- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Secrets- Good Charlotte

It's All About the Pentiums- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Weird Science- Oingo Boingo

Wake When September Ends- Green Day

Movin' On- Good Charlotte

You Don't Love Me Anymore- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Angry White Boy Polka- "Weird AL" Yankovic

The World Is Black- Good Charlotte

That Boy Could Dance- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Ode to a Superhero- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Homecoming (Radio edit) (After all, this is a kid's movie!) - Cast

This is the Life- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Young and Hopeless- Good Charlotte

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous- Good Charlotte

Why Does this Always Happen to Me- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Finale- Cast/Danny Elfman

Hardware Store (Vocals only mix) – Cast

Ok. I think everything's straightened out now. So read and review please. Like the first time, you can download most of these songs off the internet. So you can get a pretty good idea of what the soundtrack will be like. As for me, I'm makin a cd with all of these songs on it right now. Y'know. To "add to the illusion". Oh and my date with my best friend panned out alright. She said that maybe we could be more than friends. But we'll have to wait until we're good and ready. Me? Well, maybe I am ready. But I'll just give it some time.  
-PhantomAL


	15. DELETED: Pity Call

I'm BAAAAAAK… Now was all movie freaks know, sometimes there are some scenes that don't make the final cut. Well, if there was a DP movie, I created some deleted and alternate scenes. Do you know why these scenes were deleted? Because they SUCK! But if I didn't give you deleted scenes, you'd get all whiny and I know how _you_ get. Hope you enjoy!

-PhantomAL

DELETED!:

Pity Call

(This scene was deleted because of stupidity. It was when Danny and Sam broke up, and then Tuck suggests the infamous "pity call" to solve his problems. Here it is.)

(Danny's POV)

Well, Sam and mine's relationship was in the toilet. A really FILTHY toilet. So I called Tucker and told him what happened and I asked him for advice.

"Well," Tuck began, "did you try the pity call?"

"Pity call?" I asked, confused about the whole thing. "What's that?"

"OK," he started, "here's what you do"

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam's phone started to ring. Of course, being pissed off at me, she didn't pick it up. She didn't have to think twice of who it was. My desperate sounding voice came up on the answering machine.

"SAAAAAM!" I yelled into the receiver. "I'm sorry! C'mon, gimmie one more chance, please?! C'mon, Sam! SAM! OW! OWW! I'M IN HELL!! I'M IN HELL!! SAM! SAAAAAAAAAAAM! , pick up the phone! PICKUPTHEPHONE! PICKUPTHEPHONE! AAAH! OH, SAM!!! PLEE-EE-EA-ASE, OH, SAM!!!

No answer.

I knew she was there. But I hung up the phone anyway and called back Tuck.

"It didn't work" I said.

(End scene.)

How was that? Well, read and review, cuz I'm gonna have more deleted scenes where that came from! See ya!

-PhantomAL


	16. Bios for da Characters

If this is a Nick movie, then Nick is obviously gonna make some e-collectibles on their website for you to collect. Well, if they made a movie, I made some NEW bios for the characters that appear than more than one line in my fan fiction for them. Hope you like 'em!  
-PhantomAL

* * *

Danny Fenton/Phantom

14 year old Danny Fenton is just you're average freshman. He has two great best friends, a bully who's brains are proportional to his brawn, and the weirdest parents anyone could ever hope (or NEVER hope for that matter) for. But his life takes a turn for the weirder when an accident in his parent's laboratory changes him into a guitar playin', butt kickin', half-ghost superhero! Now that he's in the battle of the bands, he'll have to keep his newfound powers under wraps, and he'll have to maintain his band so that they can win. Hey! If you were a 14 year old half-ghost, you're life would be screwed up too!

Sam Manson

Sam is Danny's best friend. She's a Goth/vegetarian/keyboard playin'/totally unique individual. But Sam and Danny are NOT a couple. They're just really, really good friends who somehow share a psychic connection. Call it fate. Call it poetic license. Call it Butch Hartman who created the series. I don't care. And neither does Sam. However, her and Danny's relationship is constantly tested whenever somehow they get too close for comfort. Or when an evil, emotion controlling ghost appears. But what are the odds of THAT happening! (Pretty high, considering that it eventually DOES happen.)

Tucker "Tuck" Foley

To quote "Weird AL" Yankovic's song "It's All about the Pentiums", Tucker "phones Bill Gates up at home and makes him do his text support". Tuck is a full-fledged techno geek. He's Danny best friend, and is always there to help, whether it's needed or not. Tucker is always getting Danny and Sam into huge trouble. Like that one time when he told everyone that Danny and Sam were… Ah, you could probably guess the rest for yourself. Use your non-perverted imagination for this one. But aside from all THAT, Tuck is a drum playin' technology junkie who's always getting him and his friends into trouble. But because he's still healing from that whole "blood oath" about Danny's powers, he can not tell a soul, living or dead, who Danny really is. Good luck with all that.

Dash Baxter

Dash is the big idiot on campus at Casper High. Girls want to date him. Guys want to be like him. And people like Danny, Sam, and Tucker want to stay as FAR AWAY from him as humanly possible. But now after all the abuse he's been through because of Dash, Danny has a secret weapon to finally get back at him. HOORAY! REVENGE OF THE NERDS!

Jack and Maddie Fenton

Danny's parents are ghost hunting freaks. They're always inventing inventions to study, capture, and eventually destroy ghosts. But even though they're super smart inventors, (well except Jack), they still can't figure out that their latest invention, The Fenton Ghost Portal, actually worked. A little too well if you asked their son.

* * *

Wellllllll? How was that? Read and review please. And be patient. I'm still thinkin' of an ending for Danny's Nightmare. Danny's supposed to sing some famous rock song at the dance. But I can't decide whether to make it "Addicted to Love" or "Simply Irresistible". Let me know in your reviews please.

-PhantomAL


	17. DELETED: Hardware Store Alternate Ending

Alllllllllllllrighty then! I got a new deleted scene for you. Yes, it has been a while. But this one is a deleted scene at the end, after the dance. It also explains the reason why the song "Hardware Store" is on the soundtrack. Well, here it is. I don't own "Weird AL's" song "Hardware Store".

DELETED: Hardware Store/ Alternate ending

(Danny's POV)

Well, the dance had ended. Sam, Tucker, and I were walking home. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey guys." I began. "How about we sing "Hardware Store" on the way home?"

They looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"We can't play our instruments wile walking, Danny" Sam said.

"Then we'll improvise." I said. "Tucker, you start going "dum dum dum DUH DUH" in a pattern."

Tucker started to sing the pattern.

"Sam," I began, "you start clapping"

She did as I said.

"And I'll start singing" I said.

HARDWARE STORE

by Al Yankovic

Nothin' ever (ever) happens in this town  
Feelin' low down (down), not a lot to do around here  
I thought that I would go right out of my mind  
Until a friend told me the news  
He said "Hey! You know that vacant lot  
Right beside the gas station? Well somebody bought it  
And on that spot they're gonna build a shop  
Where we can go buy bolts and screws"  
Since then I've been walking on air (air)  
I can barely brush my teeth or comb my hair  
'Cause I'm so excited and I really don't care  
I've been waiting since last June  
For this day to finally arrive  
I'm so happy (happy) now just to be alive  
Cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside  
Well, I hope they open soon

I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)

When are they gonna open up that door?

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the

Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the

Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the

Hardware store

In my sleeping bag I camped out overnight

Right in front of the store, then as soon as it was light out

I pressed my nose right up against the glass

You know, I had to be first in line

Gonna get me a flashlight and a broom

Want a pair of pliers for every single room of my house

See those hacksaws? Very, very soon

One of them will be all mine

Guys with nametags walking down the aisles

Rows of garden hoses that go on for miles and miles

Brand new socket wrenches in a plethora of styles

All arranged alphabetically

And they're doing a promotional stunt

There's a great big purple sign out front

That says every 27th customer

Will get a ball peen hammer free

I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)

When are they gonna open up that door?

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the

Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the

Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the

Hardware store

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the

Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the

Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the

Hardware store

Would you look at all that stuff?

**I suddenly sucked up a HUGE amount of breath. **

They've got Allen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters

Trash compactors, juice extractors, shower rods and water meters

Walkie-talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, radial tires

BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers

Picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters

Paint removers, window louvers, masking tape and plastic gutters

Kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables

Hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles

Pesticides for fumigation, high-performance lubrication

Metal roofing, waterproofing, multi-purpose insulation

Air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors

Tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors

Trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers

Tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers

Soffit panels, circuit breakers, vacuum cleaners, coffee makers

Calculators, generators, matching salt and pepper shakers

I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)

When are they gonna open up that door?

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the

Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the

Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the

Hardware store

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the

Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the

Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the

Hardware store

I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the

Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the

Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes I'm goin' to the

Hardware store

"Whooo!" we all yelled at the same time.

"That was great!" I said. I then passed out, out of breath. They then picked me up and I regained consciousness by putting my arms around them. Sam blushed at this, but then realized that it was just to keep my balance up.

We dropped Tuck off and Sam and I walked home. We then made it to her house.

"Look," I began, "that whole kiss… that was just as friends right?"

"Right" she said, suddenly pulling me into another one.

We suddenly parted lips, our eyes locked on each other.

"So was that" she said, smiling.

I smiled back, knowing that Sam and I were gonna be alright from now on. I walked home, not paying any attention to the laughter a heard a block away.

Tucker, with his long-range video camera pressed the "stop record" button.

"Digitally recorded gold" he said slyly.

(Fade to black)

THE END

I know, a little stupid, but I had to get that out of my head. Read and review please!

-PhantomAL


End file.
